Kingdom Hearts (series)
Kingdom Hearts ''is a series of crossover action role-playing games developed and published by Square Enix (formerly Square). It is a collaboration between Disney Interactive and Square Enix, and is under the direction of Tetsuya Nomura, a longtime Square Enix character designer. ''Kingdom Hearts ''is a crossover of various Disney properties based in a fictional universe. The series centers on the main character, Sora, and his journey and experiences with various Disney, ''Final Fantasy, The World Ends with You ''and Pixar characters. The heroes of the series clash against various incarnations of the primary antagonist, Xehanort, throughout the series. Almost all characters and worlds of the ''Kingdom Hearts ''franchise are owned by The Walt Disney Company. The series consists of eleven games available for multiple platforms, and future titles are planned. Most of the games in the series have been positively received and commercially successful. As of June 2018, the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series has shipped more than 25 million copies worldwide. A wide variety of related merchandise has been released along with the games, including soundtracks, figurines, companion books, light novels, and manga series. Titles Games * [[Kingdom Hearts|''Kingdom Hearts]]'' ''is the first game in the series, released in Japan on March 28, 2002 for the PlayStation 2. Tetsuya Nomura has served as game director, his first time in this position. Kingdom Hearts ''introduced the main characters (Sora, Kairi, and Riku) of the series, and established the plot's framework involving hearts and dark beings known as the Heartless. It also established the role of Disney characters in the series, with character cameos from the ''Final Fantasy ''series. ''Kingdom Hearts ''was released in North America on September 17, 2002, and featured additional content that was not in the original Japanese version. The game was later re-released in Japan as [[Kingdom Hearts Final Mix|''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix]]'' on December 26, 2002. ''Final Mix ''includes the content from the North America release and additional enemies, cutscenes, and weapons. * [[Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories|Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories]] * [[Kingdom Hearts II|Kingdom Hearts II]] * [[Kingdom Hearts Coded|Kingdom Hearts Coded]] * [[Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days|Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]] * [[Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep|Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep]] * [[Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance|Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance]] * [[Kingdom Hearts χ|Kingdom Hearts χ]]: * [[Kingdom Hearts: Unchained χ|Kingdom Hearts: Unchained χ]]: Other * A 'Kingdom Hearts 'game was developed for V CAST, Verizon Wireless's broadband service, and was released on October 1, 2004 in Japan and on February 4, 2005 in the United States. * [[Kingdom Hearts Mobile|Kingdom Hearts Mobile]] Collections * [[Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix|Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix]] * [[Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix|Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix]] * 'Kingdom Hearts Collector's Pack: HD 1.5 + 2.5 Remix' * [[Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue|Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue]] * 'Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 Remix' * 'Kingdom Hearts: The Story So Far' Upcoming Titles * 'Kingdom Hearts VR Experience' * [[Kingdom Hearts III|Kingdom Hearts III'']] Common Elements Disney and Square Enix Characters Story Gameplay Music Development Reception References External Links Category:Franchises Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Franchises Category:Video Games